Correo sin enviar
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Siempre estuvieron destinados a separarse, ella se dio cuenta de esa terrible realidad a tiempo. (Cleon)


**Agradezco mucho a Tia da fanfic por leer mis fanfics, se aprecia mucho el gesto, espero traer más contenido :)**

Nunca pudo olvidar al amable policía, aquél que le ayudó a escapar de esa apocalíptica ciudad, en el momento donde los muertos volvían a la vida de formas grotescas, siendo el responsable un terrible virus que tomó los cuerpos de gente podrida hambrienta de carne y sangre.

A veces intercambiaban correos electrónicos, el trabajo de Claire como miembro clave de Terra/Save y el de Leon como la mano derecha del presidente o, en su caso, de investigador y hasta de guardaespaldas donde siempre arriesgaba el cuello, hacia que esas conversaciones fueran cortas, pero a su vez especiales.

Claire quedó flechada por el instinto de Kennedy cuando ese terrible día de septiembre había llegado, cuando el policía en un acto de piedad pudo sacar su pistola, apuntar a la cabeza de la motociclista y jalar el gatillo, decidió apoyarla aún si se llevaba la vida en ello.

Y vaya que no sólo a ella, también a la pequeña que les acompañó en su trágica aventura.

Cada vez que Redfield enviaba un correo, esperaba ansiosa la respuesta por parte del agente secreto, volvería a contestar como si no hubiera pasado ese lapso de tiempo porque, había poco de él como para desperdiciarlo en un reclamo efímero e insignificante.

Nunca se le confesó, no había escenarios para el amor por parte de gente como ellos que, a pesar de permanecer en el mismo país, siempre estarían separados. Si no tenían un momento para ellos, ¿Cómo iba a ser posible tenerlo para otra persona?, definitivamente no estaban en sus planes el crear ciertos vínculos, sólo una gran amistad.

* * *

Las noches transcurrían, en Claire habían secuelas de ese turbio pasado, de sólo recordar algo que nunca pidió hacía que distintos escalofríos recorrieran su espalda. Redfield vio que de cierta forma, incluso en el evento más cercano como el brote vírico de Raccoon City que tuvieron, estaban de igual forma distanciados, mientras el policía novato atendía asuntos en un lugar, la pelirroja lo hacía en otro, rara vez mantuvieron una conversación que tuviera la dicha de llamarse como tal.

Lo extrañaba.

No entendía por qué, pero quería escuchar nuevamente su gruesa voz, incluso mirarlo a los ojos, no importaba si era por videocámara o en persona, tenía que descubrir lo que sus pupilas ocultaban, lo que sus gestos demostraban.

Pensaba visitarlo alguna vez, beber un café, salir a una discoteca y revivir parte del pasado, aquél que merecía ser recordado. Lo analizó unos segundos, no fue hasta que recordó la situación de su compañero, siempre cambiaba de hogar, tanto su puesto como su reputación dejaban en claro que él no podía vivir como una persona normal.

Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, que se hubieran conocido bajo otras circunstancias, una pena que no fue así.

* * *

Envió el correo.

Esperó, era un mensaje de cumpleaños, nunca se lo perdía, incluso hacían videochat y conversaban un poco.

En vista de que no había aparecido el mensaje de "entregado", decidió navegar por internet.

Escribir un poco, rellenar informes, platicar con Chris, incluso durmió ya que se aburrió.

Esa vez se tardó más de lo usual.

La conexión de Leon se había perdido en medio de la incertidumbre.

Un día transcurrió y no había respuesta.

Después fueron dos semanas.

Luego tres meses.

Trató de enviar un "¿Cómo estás?", pero se dio cuenta que el correo de Kennedy desapareció, era una dirección inexistente.

* * *

—Siento mucho que así nos volvamos a encontrar —Anunció Claire teniendo en la mano un ramo con rosas.

Se inclinó un poco, depositándolas con cuidado y delicadeza.

—Supongo estás esperando a que llegue, como en Raccoon, ¿Recuerdas? —

Tocaba el suelo, acariciaba el pasto verde.

—Al menos podremos vernos en persona como siempre anhelamos, ¿No?... debo irme, ¿Te apetece que hagamos esto mañana?... como si fueras a responder... adiós —La figura de la fémina desaparecía en medio del campo.


End file.
